


When You're Ready

by foreveriland



Series: Fics I Will Never Write [4]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveriland/pseuds/foreveriland
Summary: Jake loves Sunghoon, and he knows that Sunghoon doesn't love him back no matter how hard he tries - so it's best to just get it done with so he can move on faster (but he doesn't actually move on).
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: Fics I Will Never Write [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872376
Kudos: 22





	When You're Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed, just a little idea I wanted to get out. I know it's bad. 
> 
> TWT - @ODDSUNGHOON

The moonlight outside shone onto the interior of Jake’s car, an old beat up Sedan that he had been gifted by his father, it was probably older than Jake but he didn’t care, and perfectly onto the face of Park Sunghoon who sat in the passenger seat. A jacket was thrown over his shoulders, windows rolled down to let a breeze in - it helped, considering how red Jake’s cheeks were at this point. 

Jake bit down on the flesh of his bottom lip, eyes scanning the face in front of him. His heart beat rapidly against his chest and sweat was dusting his palms, all because of Sunghoon. Adrenaline was built up in his bloodstream. He brushed his palms against his jeans, which caught the other man’s attention.

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife, Jake letting an awkward chuckle slip past his teeth when Sunghoon raised an eyebrow. He knew. They both knew. 

“So… I like you, like… I really, really like you.” Jake was the first to break the silence. He knew the response he would get, and he had what he would say back planned in his head already, How wouldn’t he know what to say when this was all that Jay had told him? That Park Sunghoon didn’t like him back? Jake had been planning this for awhile, and he didn;t even really want to know what Sunghoon had to say anymore because it would just break his heart in every way.

“Hey, look, I’m sorry but-”

Jake was quick to intercept him.

“You don’t have to say it, I get it. Take your time, whenever you’re ready… I’m waiting.”

Time stopped, the moment settled and hovered for a moment, and remained for much more than a moment. Sound stopped, and movement stopped, for much much more than a moment.


End file.
